


Buffalo Sauce

by Wolf_Stevens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Stevens/pseuds/Wolf_Stevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a prompt thread on Tumblr stating ""And then I look down and there is hot sauce all over my boobs." *COUGH*Regina/Emma prompt?*COUGH*" and in that thread was "My muse doesn’t want that prompt (she’s being difficult) but bonus points if Emma borrowed something of Regina’s to wear and swore on her very soul that it wouldn’t get stained…" and this work is what my mind came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffalo Sauce

Emma had decided to try something new on the lunch menu today: Granny’s buffalo chicken wrap, and boy did Granny load it with the buffalo sauce. And of course it had to be laundry day, the day that Emma had run out of all of her good shirts, so before she left for her early morning shift at the station she grabbed one of Regina’s out of the closet. 

Now, however, she was staring down at her boobs where the sauce had dripped down, staining the off-white blouse an orangish color, and knowing her girlfriend was going to kill her. 

“You better get that cleaned up before Regina sees you,” Ruby chuckled as she walked past. 

“Ruby, what gets out buffalo sauce?” Emma asked as she started to panic. 

“Beats me,” the lanky brunette answered as she walked past again, this time taking plates of food out to customer. Emma quickly grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe the sauce off, but it started smearing, spreading the orange color even more. As a last ditch effort Emma popped that portion of the shirt in her mouth, trying to suck the sauce out of the fabric when the bell for the door rang. 

“Why are you trying to eat my shirt Emma?” Regina’s voice reached Emma’s ears, causing the blonde to stop and turn towards Regina, shirt still stuck in her mouth. “Has Granny’s cooking become that bad already?” 

With a frightened chuckle, Emma pulled the cloth out of her mouth as she straightened, answering her girlfriend as she watched chocolate eyes grow wide upon seeing the new stain. “No.” Emma’s nervous little smile did nothing to change the forming scowl on Regina’s face. 

“Then tell me, Miss Swan, why is there an orange stain on _my_  shirt?”

“Funny story,” Emma chuckled again. “I decided to try the buffalo chicken wrap today, and I didn’t know that it was that saucy, so I didn’t use a napkin. Next thing I know, I look down and there’s buffalo sauce on my boob.”

“I fail to see the humor, Miss Swan,” Regina deadpanned. 

“Weren’t we just talking last night about _spicing it up_  a little last night?” Emma tried to wink when her girlfriend still didn’t crack a smile. She did, however, start to furiously blush as she turned to walk away.

“You eat like a child, Emma!” Regina called out to her as she walked back out of the diner, cheeks burning from the innuendo Emma had dropped. 


End file.
